User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Aye, the admin requests have been done, except the restoration of that page, since the reason is that the page was copied from Bulbapedia. Energy ''X'' 10:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Jobs Hi, Shockstorm. I was wondering if there are any maintenance edits you would like me to do. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ok. I'll start now. Ah, I see... So, It was a global block? Why these global blocks exists in every wikias? These blocks made me scared :(. OK, Thanks for answering me, Shockstorm! Nectaria (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hah, did you really think I'd leave this place? It is true that I deserved that block, but I managed to convince the staff that I couldn't leave this place. Permanently, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ach, I'd rather have that stay in the past. This is not the time to speak of such things. Energy ''X'' 16:35, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Comment Could you comment on the battle of Skrelp vs. Floette? Energy ''X'' 21:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Map As you might've noticed, the maps feature has been enabled, as seen . If you've got the time, maybe you can finish existing map or make new maps? If you do, don't do the Hoenn yet, since there needs to be a better quality map. Energy ''X'' 23:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shock I was wondering, if i'm not from Friday, could you do my blog please. Since I might run out of internet before then. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Shock Your a life saver and I've always wanted to try XD. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 05:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) By the way I'll tell you when I might not be able to do blog's again in the future, so that you can then stand in for me and I'll be back doing my blogs from Monday next week and can you do it on Sunday instead due to rounding up the week's news. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Congratlations! It is good to have you as an admin. Well, there is still a lot of work to do. Energy ''X'' 07:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to be of service here. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ban Ah, now I have to worry to ban vandals first. Oh well... And, wow, you managed to get 20 000 edits already? Impressive. Energy ''X'' 07:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but a lot of it's from image categorization :p --Shockstorm (talk) 07:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Category Change Hey, I'm glad to hear the problem was just a template cache problem. if you notice any pages that aren't in the correct categories just let me know and I'll rerun the bot on the last 100 or so. Hope you're having a good day! Cheers, «Corey» 04:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request 2 Will you do me a favor, look through those photos, and make sure that they actually need to be deleted. Last time that I deleted stuff it was stuff that didn't need to be deleted. >.< After you've checked them I'll delete them. Re: Sprites Thank you for directing me to that sprite page -- you saved me a lot of time! ;) I'll try to make sure not to reupload any sprites that are already on the Wikia. Right now I'm working on fixing those learnset tables, so it'll be a while before I start on the sprites. I usually do an image search to find sprites to make sure they haven't already been uploaded. Back sprites of certain Pokemon have been uploaded as well. Here is an example of how I name sprites (I usually name the sprites according to the type (front, back, shiny) and game (BW, XY, etc)): "SnivyXY" for the standard front sprite from X and Y, "SnivyShinyXY" for the shiny front sprite, "SnivyBackXY" if it's a back sprite, and "SnivyBackShinyXY" if it's a shiny back sprite. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 00:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request 2 RE: Alright, I'll delete them soon. Manga Hm, do you think this is a good way? I inserted the external link to the site where I copied the image. Energy ''X'' 12:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that looks good. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Membership Damn. You could've let me (and other know) you would make a request. Energy ''X'' 18:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I kinda forget about it. Plus I was on vacation. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Trainer (DP098) There isn't a duplicate of this page, I renamed it to that from American Trainer. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 07:58, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter I have found the page he was talking about. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) It isn't Considered vandal since it was a mistake and I think its better to have them deleted. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Shockstorm! Can you please move the type pages that Ellis99 messed up? I can't do that because I'm not a rollbacker yet! I wish I should have been a rollbacker ;_;. Nectaria (talk) 09:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shockstorm This is Trainer Micah i see alot of things happening on this wikia alot so you know i have mega question's to ask but i think i vote in to say i like to keep them to myself for now so you know, If i need any help i'll let you know,Trainer Micah (talk) 10:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Lets Agree to disagree about what has happened, is that ok? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 10:42, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Good, good. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: BW2 Sprites Thanks for your response, Shockstorm. I figured it would be best to leave the BW2 sprite sections blank for the identical animations. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 02:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Shockstorm Could you upload the pics from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ellis99's Project... Hey Shockstorm, it's me Trainer Micah i got your message & thank you for letting me know so you know, Ellis99 has something to share with us with his new blog if you care to check it out as a user it's called: Projects - from him have a look at it since i already got it started a as a user in comments should be easy to find as a user, So you know if your online let me know, Oh and about your message i like ask what wiki is a good place to chat on can you send me some links? So you know let me know on that as well.. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Shock Could you upload all the MD pics from Mystery Dungeon Wiki so we can wrap up this merge. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I'll try to soon. I have all the remaining images saved on my computer, so it's all good. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:51, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "Megaevolution" Why did you rename it to...that? It was fine the way it was. Makes the Wikia look even more sloppy and lazy than it appears to be. The renaming was pretty pointless to be honest. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I moved it since Adrian requested it and I trust his judgment. Of course, maybe it should be moved back. I was going to say you should ask on the talk page, but it looks like you already did :p. I'll be available later today if you all decide it should be moved back, just let me know. --Shockstorm (talk) 16:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Mystery Dunegon How goes the Mystery Dungeon project? Just asking because we need to report to Yoponot to change redirects from other wikis. '''Energy ''X 17:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't Yoponot say the site will be shut down too, just to confirm my recollection? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:11, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps. But the other sites link to that Wiki, so it should be informed to redirect them to here. Energy ''X'' 17:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I think you should inform that to Yoponot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :It can be redirected now, I have all the images that haven't been uploaded yet (which may not be very important, but I've saved them on my computer just in case). --Shockstorm (talk) 20:25, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Could upload them on here please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I already said I'll do it when I get around to it. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::The only reason why I said it is because we can wrap up the merge. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Categories Thanks for the tip.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Block I saw you blocked Kyurem for tagging valid images for deletion. Can you show me some examples of the said violation? Well, besides the Eevee images. Energy ''X'' 10:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, it is partly justified that his images have much bigger resolution, but that's it. Hm. Energy ''X'' 17:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I do Want to become an admin, for the right reasons because I have notice quite a lot of pages I would like to delete and delete redirects since I would like a bot of my own to correct links. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I have finished the Administrators page, so you can change the protection back now. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. In that case, I could support you. Also, I don't think you need to be an admin to use a bot. It just requires community consensus so you can have an account that's flagged as a bot. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Could you Sort out the broken redirects page in the special pages because I would if I had the powers to do so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:51, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I've fixed the ones I can. The two blog links are a problem on Wikia's end, I'll contact them sometime about those links. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Mollie's Absol page Hey thanks for helping. Can you also unprotect the Mollie's Absol page please? -- DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :I restored the page since Kyurem tried to delete it (even though it didn't need to be). I think it's unprotected now so you can edit it if you want. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:04, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry i am sorry for adding things like "coming soon" to pages. STaMpYsNuMbR1FaN (talk) 06:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Could you sort out Blasty's redirect problem in the broken redirects page in the special pages section of the site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry for not responding for a while there, I didn't see my messages. Don't worry though I won't be uploading any fan art. Kuzuri (talk) Messages from Ellis99 Going back to a conversation we had. I would use a bot since it's better at noticing link problems than a human because sometimes we can miss things. A bot is better finding links. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it is more efficient. If you want you can look at how to use them (like here). Once you're ready you can start a forum thread so the community can approve the bot request and give your bot account a flag. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:04, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll remove the deletion I'll ask Moonlit to replace the current pic since it has a white background instead of a clear one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:20, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I didn't realize it didn't have transparency. That's fine then. Next time just add a reason to the deletion notice with a "|" ;) --Shockstorm (talk) 21:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shockstorm! No problem, that's what I was thinking too. --Shockstorm (talk) 13:38, August 19, 2014 (UTC)